


English Literature in a Nutshell

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/F, OT9 - Freeform, eng lit professor mina and small class of hoes™, group chat headcanons, inspired by real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: When your class has only nine people (including the professor), you tend to forget some minor details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by real life events (not me)  
> prompt cr: nikki (@natashass)

_Jeongyeon is online._

 

Jeongyeon changed group name to **ENG HOES 2 LIT**

 

_Jihyo is online._

Jihyo: jeongyeon what the fuck

Jeongyeon: what

Jihyo: the group name

Jihyo: what are u doing

Jeongyeon: staying true to myself

Jihyo: what

 

_Chaeyeong is online._

 

Chaeyeong: whats going on

Chaeyeong: oh my god

Jeongyeon: I know amazing right

Jihyo: no stop

 

_Momo is online._

 

Momo: ??why are we eng hoes

 

_Sana is online._

_Dahyun is online._

 

Jeongyeon: fuck the gays are here

Jihyo: jeongyeon, you’re gay

Momo: what

Jeongyeon: I know, I like hearing people tell me that

Chaeyeong: im pretty sure more than half of us are?? probably

Momo: wHAT

Sana: why hoes

Dayhun: why are we being attacked

Jihyo: its jeongyeon that’s why

 

_Nayeon is online._

 

Chayeong: oh no

Nayeon: iM YELLING

Jihyo: shit

Nayeon: FINALLY SHES GONE AND SNAPPED

Sana: i actually like the name its kinda cool

Dahyun: same

Jeongyeon: gays

 

_Tzuyu is online._

 

Tzuyu: Guys, have you done your homework? For Eng Lit?

Chaeyeong: Yup do u need help??

Nayeon: I DO why the fuck is eng lit so hard

Jihyo: Tzuyu and Chaeyeong are the only saving graces of this grp

Dahyun: I NEED HELP WITH HOMEWORK TOO

Sana: yeah eng lit is so difficult literally theres only 9 of us in the class

Jeongyeon: guys guys that’s exactly what I was trying to say

Momo: you changed?? our group name to eng hoes 2 lit???

Jeongyeon: ok the second thing I was gonna say

Tzuyu: why did we even take eng lit

Nayeon: did u get laid

Jihyo: Nayeon shut up

 

Nayeon changed group name to **why is eng lit so hard**

Momo changed group name to **nayeon shut the fuck up**

Nayeon: fuvk u

Momo: just doing god’s work

Jihyo: bless

Jeongyeon: LISTEN GUYS

Tzuyu: Yes?

Jeongyeon: thank u

Jeongyeon: listen up ok Daddy Myoui just gave me more instructions abt the thesis essay due next week!!

Jihyo: JEONGYEON

Nayeon: OH MY GOD U DID NOT JUST SAY THAT

Tzuyu: Isn’t miss Myoui a woman?

Chaeyeong: yes

Jeongyeon: WHATS WRONG

Dahyun: did u just call miss mina daddy

Jeongyeon: ya cuz she daddy af???

Momo: oh my god

Sana: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Nayeon: how is she daddy

Jeongyeon: bitch ill write u an entire essay on her daddy feel ok

Chaeyeong: we have enough work already

Jihyo: IN MLA FORMAT

Jeongyeon: YOURE ON

 

_Myoui Mina is online._

 

Mina: Good evening, everyone.

Nayeon: ????HOLY FUCK

Mina: Language, Nayeon.

Dahyun: miss myoui how did u get here

Tzuyu: isnt this the group chat

Chaeyeong: wait this is the eng lit class group

Mina: Yes.

Mina: Which explains how I was able to access the group.

Jihyo: KSFHAK JEONGYEON

Nayeon: bitch she DEAD

Mina: Nayeon.

Nayeon: sorry

Momo: HOLY SHIT WHATS MISS MYOUI DOING HERE

Mina: Read above, please.

Sana: this means you read everything that happens here

Mina: Yes. Unfortunately.

Dahyun: HAHAHAHAAHA

Nayeon: if u guys need me ill be at jeongyeon’s grave

Mina: Well, I didn’t know what to expect.

Jihyo: jeongyeon aren’t u gonna say hi

Momo: what if she really died?? omg guys

Jeongyeon: hello ms myoui.

Mina: Hello Jeongyeon.

Momo: nevermind 

Jeongyeon: im

Jeongyeon: sorry

Mina: I do find it flattering that you find me as a… strong patriarchal figure and influence in your life. Ahahaha.

Nayeon: this is the greatest moment of my entire life

Mina: I’m glad I could help.

Jihyo: im screenshotting _everything_

Jeongyeon: i haev 2 go

 

_Jeongyeon is offline._

 

Nayeon: im d y ing djhfzfjbzzdf

Mina: See to it that she doesn’t try to drown herself, will you?

Chaeyeong: will do Miss Myoui

Jihyo: im on my way rn

Mina: Thank you. I’ve sent you all the instructions for the homework via email. Please do check them as soon as possible.

Tzuyu: yay thank u ms myoui

Mina: You’re welcome, Tzuyu.

Mina: Oh, and try to convince Jeongyeon to come to class tomorrow.

Mina: Good night everyone.

 

_Myoui Mina is offline._

 

Nayeon changed group name to **Myoui's Hoes**

 


End file.
